vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey (The Rat) Bonieato Spilain
Created By: Garry Stahl Appearance: Vista City game Full name: Micheal Bonieato Spilain Birthplace: Reno, Nevada Parents: Father: Martin Spilain -- Made man, deceased Mother: Ester Spilain -- Wife. Currently in a nursing home. Siblings: Three, scattered and not looking for him Birthdate: February 21, 1971 Race: Intelligent Norway Rat Rattus Paradoxsis Sapien Sex: Male Height: 4" at shoulder on all fours Weight: 6 pounds Build: Average, for a rat. Marital status: Single Description: A gray rat. Skin coloring: Pink, where you can see it. Eyes: Black Hair: Medium gray Routine Activities: Getting underfoot in the SIS squad room at the Vista City Police department. Mooching food and cold coffee, stealing Clementine crates (and Clementines) and occasionally being useful enough they don't throw him out. He occasionally gets a ride over to Mancuso Heights, the Rat condos for a date. Skills/Training/Professional Skills: Thug and fence. Has limited irregular police training. Not too many rats can drive a car for example so pursuit driving is unnecessary. Firearms training is also of limited use. He is useful in manning the phones during a crisis (With a voice changer he sounds like a weird woman). He is also good at stealth and sneaking, who notices a rat? Equipped with a credit card camera and the smallest cell phone made he is useful in undercover or stake out situations. Financial Status: Poor. He has some money, but little chance to earn more beyond his limited pay as a B-13 agent, (he is paid by the job.) Mickey also has little use for money. Snazzy suits are off the table, fancy cars likewise. Group Affiliations: B-13, SIS, The Rats Personality: Smart assed little guy with a chip on his shoulder. Mickey talks like an old time hood with a permanent case of swahelium, the informal name for the high pitched speech of divers using Heilox. A very in your face attitude for someone smaller than the average cat. Ambitions and Goals: Not get stepped on or eaten by a cat. A little nookie now and again is nice. Physical/mental Problems: "I'm a fucking rat! I got your physical problems right here mista." Enemies (And Why): Those that fear the strange. Well he is strange. Any predator bigger than him. He is made of meat. Special Abilities: He has opposable thumbs, can talk, and will enjoy a normal human lifespan, if he avoids the getting eaten part. Other Rattus Paradoxsis Sapien "advantages" are primarily for the people that deal with them, they are fully continent, unlike the usual type of rat you find. Weaknesses/Disadvantages: Rat, see above. All Rattus Paradoxsis Sapien are sterile. History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly: Mickey is the son of a hood. He got his start spotting for dad. He became a violent little man, and later a violent little made man. He worked his way up from soldier to fence in the system. Mickey was caught in the ratting during the Mana Storm. He was one of the Rats found at J&J Distributors. He was deratted with the same malediction as the rest. During the Meteor Crisis Mickey couldn't resist flinging a brick as a store window to loot. Well the brick nearly ended his career right there. In anguish he threw himself under Sonja Traveler's car. She managed to not run him over, scooped him off the street and took him back the cop shop. He ended up manning (ratting?) the phones. By the time the crises was over Mickey had moved in. He has remained with the SIS since, even living with Cory Acosta when the SIS was booted out. Occasionally he proves useful. He has brought in a good many of the re-ratted criminals with his pamphleteering efforts. "Are you a RAT? Can you read this? If so I have a place well away from the cats, cars, and dogs. Get in the trap and trip the thing, we'll be around later." He currently hangs out either in Heisenberg's Evidence Locker or the squad room. Category:Characters Category:VCPD